


Unplanned

by emc257



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining Levi, Slow Build, but the smut is later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emc257/pseuds/emc257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a freshman in college majoring in Community Planning. For him this is a time to reinvent himself. Levi is a junior that just changed his major to GIS. For him college is a formality. Erin's eagerness and bright eyes are always on Levi's mind which he isn't happy about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another college AU that no one asked for, but I am writing anyway. I want to get better at smut so there will be some later on. Feel free to leave feedback.

Eren was realizing now that he should have taken Armin and Mikasa up on the offer to explore the campus the day before classes started. They had wanted to scope out where all of their classes where before the mad rush of the first day and invited Eren to join them. Eren had scoffed and said he would be fine, instead deciding to play video games with some of the guys in his dorm.

Now he was about to be late to his first class of college. He made a mental note not to tell Armin or Mikasa about this seeing as they would just tell him that they told him so and he really didn’t need a lecture about responsibility on his first day. That could wait until at least day two.

Now though, Eren was trying to push his way through the crowd of student that seemly had nowhere to be with how slow they were walking. The building his class was in, was further away from his dorm than Eren had thought which added to the anxiety that was starting to make him feel nauseous. Finally he found the building emblazoned with the words ‘Social and Behavioral Sciences.’

It didn’t take Eren long to find the classroom once he was inside. Nervously Eren pushed the door to the classroom open trying to keep his nerves off his face wanting to make a good first impression.

Walking into the classroom Eren was immediately disorientated. He was used to neat rows of chairs and desks but instead there was a blob of chair/desk combos on wheels. He saw a few students rolling their seats further into the blob in order to sit next to their friends. It seemed like people already knew each other which made Eren panic. The only people Eren knew were Armin and Mikasa who didn't share any classes with him. Eren quickly found a seat close to the front but not directly in front of where the professor would stand.

He got out his notebook for the class opening to the first page ready to take notes. He noticed that no one else had a notebook out, he wondered if he looked dumb having one out. Eren wasn't sure if he should try talking to someone and it seemed everyone had already paired off already deep in conversations about what they did over summer or about the professor, so Eren pulled out his phone and pretended to be texting someone hoping no one would call him out.

Eventually the professor walked in, a stack of papers tucked under her arm.

“Welcome to Social Psychology of Self and Identity. Everyone is here for PSY 411 right?” The professor asked in a joking manner. Eren’s heart dropped. That wasn’t even close to the class he was in.

“Um, I thought this is GSP 101 Intro to Geospatial Science.” Eren asked knowing that his face was bright red. The professor stared at him for a second.

“What room number are you looking for?” She asked kindly.

“Social and Behavioral Science West Rm 201.” Eren said reading off from the course schedule he had printed out. He heard someone snicker from behind him, he resisted the urge to turn around and glare at them. He didn’t need to be labeled the angry kid already.

“That’s the building right next to this one. This is just SBS, West is next door.” The girl sitting closest to him said helpfully. Eren felt his cheeks burn. This was the single most embarrassing thing that could have happened. Quickly Eren packed up his stuff and rushed out of the room not looking at anyone afraid that they would laugh at him.

Looking at his phone he realized that he was now three minutes late to his actual class. He ran up the stairs and down the hall ignoring the looks he got from other students. He was a little out of breath when he finally entered the classroom. It was a small lecture hall with about 50 seats all of which were taken. Eren’s eyes desperately scanned the room trying to find a seat as quick as possible. People were starting to notice him standing in the back and were turning to look at him bored with whatever the professor was saying. A petite blonde girl helpfully gestured to the back of the room where Eren could see one open seat next to a scary looking man who looked totally disinterested in what was being said.

Eren had no choice but to take the seat though. It was on the end of the back row. The man ignored him when he took his seat so Eren ignored him as well. He tried to unzip his backpack as quietly as possible but with only the professor talking the sound felt like it was amplified. Pulling out his notebook Eren tried to pay attention to what the professor was saying but was totally lost. It seemed like he was going over the syllabus but since he had been late Eren didn't have one to look over. He saw that the guy next to him did have one.

"Can I share with you?" Eren whispers getting the man's attention. The man looked at Eren like he had just witnessed Eren grow a second head. Eren took in his tired appearance, there were bags under the grey eyes that looked permanet His black hair was cut into a neat undercut. He was dressed comfortably in a plaid shirt and Eren could see a pie of black skinny jeans that covers a pair of pristinely clean converses. He basically looked like he had his life together.

"Get your own." The guy said turning his attention back to the professor signally the end of the interaction.  Annoyance at the other man bubbles up and Eren had to school himself into not responding. Instead Eren just put his hand in the air hoping to get the professor's attention.

"Question in the back." The professor said after finally looking up front the syllabus in his hand.

"I didn't get a syllabus, sir." Eren called from his spot in the back.

"That is what happens when you are late. Where are the extra syllabi?" He asked looking around the room.

"Right next to him." The man sitting next to Eren said loudly while pointing to the stack of papers sitting on the edge of the table that Eren had totally missed.

"Thank you." Eren managed to squeak out grabbing a packet trying to hide the blush on his face.  He could swear he saw the man next to him mouth turn up in a subtle smirk but chose to ignore it in favor of honing in on his anxieties which were running wild at the moment. This was the worse possible scenario that could have happened. He wasn’t sure what he had done to the universe to deserve this.

When the teacher started doing introduction Eren slouched back into his chair hoping the professor would forget about him entirely. Everyone listed off their name, where they were from. Eren tried to pay attention, actually wanting to make friends but after the first couple people Eren started to zone out. Everyone was basically just saying the same thing; freshman, who doesn’t know what they want to be yet so their advisors just put them in this class.

Something hit Eren in the side forcing Eren’s mind back to reality. He looked in the direct the object had come from and saw the dark haired man looking at him pointedly and then looked around to see the rest of the class looking at him expectantly. Apparently it was his turn to introduce himself and he had totally spaced out.

“My name is Eren Jaeger. I’m a freshman majoring in Community Planning which is why I am taking this class. I am from Shiganshina.”  Eren said as quickly as he could so all eyes would be off him. The professor nodded as soon as he was done and started talking about the importance of study groups for this class.

Eren breathed a sigh of relief as he felt eyes start to turn back to the professor. He slouched down into his chair wondering if the ground would open up and swallow him. It would honestly be a better ending to today then what was currently happening. Eren could still feel one pair of eyes on him. It felt like a hole was being made in the side of his head.

He turned to see the increasingly annoying man staring at him. Eren quickly looked away not wanting to be caught staring even though it was clear that the other man was staring as well. Slowly Eren turned his head to see if he was still looking. As soon as Eren’s green eyes met grey eyes Eren blushed. After today Eren felt like he was going to have permanent blush.

‘What’ Eren mouthed at the man to cover his embarrassment.

“You have my pencil.” The man whispered. Eren’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. He didn’t have the man’s pencil. When would he had taken it. The man saw Eren’s confusion and pointed at Eren’s lap. Looking down, sure enough there was a pencil in Eren’s lap that was not his. The man must have thrown his pencil at Eren to get his attention earlier.

Grabbing the pencil Eren threw it back at the man in a very mature way. He saw the man smirk at him and he quickly looked away pointedly ignoring the man.

The professor let the class go fifteen minutes early and Eren practically sprinted out of the room. His next class wasn’t for another hour, but still he was not in the mood to socialize after all that embarrassment.

Eren made sure he was extra early to his only other class that day. He didn’t have any problem finding it and the professor seemed really nice, although Eren wasn’t that interested. It was just a generic english class that Eren had to take as a prereq for later. After the class ended Eren ended up chatting with a couple other freshman around him, Franz and Mina, and had even gotten their phone numbers to hang out some time.

Armin, Mikasa, and him had all made plans to got to the Union cafeteria to grab dinner after their last class so they could all hang out after their first day. Eren was the last one to get out of class so by the time he arrived in the Union Armin and Mikasa already had a table covered in plates of food. Eren quickly dropped his backpack off at the table, quickly saying help before rushing to grab some food.

While college food wasn’t that good, he was spoiled when it came to food since his mom loved cooking, it was better than his own cooking so he could appreciate it. His mom had warned him against only eating in the cafeteria as it was not the healthiest of places, and he did not want to gain the freshmen fifteen. Deciding on a salad and some pasta Eren made his way back over to his friends.

“So I think I need to drop GSP 101.” Eren said dramatically as he sat down. Mikasa rolled her eyes, while Armin indulged him

“Why? Was it awful?” Armin asked taking a bit of his piece of pizza.

“It was literally the most embarrassing thing ever.” Eren said with a sigh.

“Even more embarrassing than the time you accidentally screamed so hard at class field trip to the haunted house that you actually passed out and I had to carry you out and the whole class saw? Mikasa asked eyebrow raised. Eren gritted his teeth. She just loved to bring that up. So he was kind of superstitious and afraid of axe murdering clowns, that didn’t mean he needed Mikasa to bring it up all the time.

“Yes! And I think the guy who sits next to me hates me!” Eren said.

“What did you do to him?” Armin asked.

“Who says I did anything to him maybe he is the one with the problem?” Eren asked offended that his best friend would already be against him.

“Because it normally is you you starts shit.” Armin pointed out. Eren pouted.

“Well it was definitely him this time. He just looks mean.” Eren said using his fork to stab his salad.

“Pretty sure a lot of people say that about you and your resting bitch face.” Mikasa said.

“That and the fact that he got suspended more times than anyone else for starting fights.” Armin chimed in helpfully. While all that was true, Eren wanted to leave it behind in high school. He had a chance now to be more than the kid who got into fights and only got average grades. Eren knew he was more than that, but in high school no one wanted to take the time to get him to his full potential. Now he had the chance to prove them all wrong.

“You know we are just teasing you.” Armin said pulling Eren out of his internal monologue. He smiled up at his best friend so the blonde would know he didn’t take it personally.

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about their classes and Mikasa and Armin laughing at Eren for the disaster that was his first class. They assured him though that everyone in the class would forget by the next class anyway. That made Eren feel a little bit better.

After finishing eating they all walked together towards their dorms. Mikasa and Eren both lived in the same freshman dorm, while Armin was in the new honors dorm not too far away.

“Are you alright Eren? You seem stressed and it is only the first day.” Mikasa asked as they entered their building after waving goodbye to Armin. Eren shrugged.

“I am just embarrassed. I want people to like me.”  He said truthfully. Mikasa smiled at him tugging the red scarf she wore away from her mouth.

“People will like you once they get past your big head.” She said with laugh using her finger to tap the top of Eren’s head. He laughed along with her feeling a little better. “Although I have to say I told you, you should have come with us to look for classes yesterday.” She said with a grin before disappearing into the stairwell to go to her own room. Eren groaned but smiled as he went to his own room, satisfied despite everything.


End file.
